


wilson x smooth stobe smut

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: in this fic wolsin goes to kiss smooth stone because it is seductively snootj
Relationships: Wilson/Smooth Stone (Don't Starve)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	wilson x smooth stobe smut

wolsin walked alon the road until he found some snooth smooth stone and a pic axe and he proceed to pick the smooth smooth seductively snooth stone up and lick it

seductively smooth

he then proceedcto walk adross the road again until he reached base after sendong tjirty messages asking whwre base was until he got a response

he reached base, and then began licking the smooth stobe like a beefaloo licks a salt lick

tastey

**Author's Note:**

> this is either a trollfic or a crackfic.


End file.
